Sunflowers
by Zashache
Summary: ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat ada setangkai bunga matahari tergeletak diatas mejanya. bunga matahari cantik dengan selembar kertas kecil yang melingkar dibatangnya. Hinata tak tahu siapa yang menaruh bunga itu disana...


**Title:** Sunflowers

**Pair:** ShinoHinata

**Rate: **K+

**Genre:** Romance

©**Naruto **belongs to Kishimoto.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.**

Hari ini berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya.

Hari ini Hinata Hyuuga, berulang tahun.

Namun tak ada seorangpun yang ingat dengan hari ulang tahunnya...

Hinata melemaskan kepalanya diatas meja, dia masih berada disekolah...hari ini dia sangat malas sekali untuk pulang kerumah... rumahnya yang sepi, kaku, dan terasa dingin... jadi dia memilih untuk berlama-lama disekolah.

"_tak ada satupun yang ingat... kurasa... aku berharap terlalu tinggi_...." pikirnya. Ya, Hinata berharap kalau semua orang ingat akan hari ulang tahunnya, dan memberikannya selamat...namun harapan itu telah menjadi harapan kosong belaka.

Hinata perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan suara angin lembut membunyikan lonceng kecil yang terletak didekat jendela, dan merasakan kehangatan sinar matahari yang terpancar melalui kaca.

"_Tak apa_." Pikir Hinata. "_mungkin semua orang sedang sibuk, sampai-sampai melupakan hari ulang tahunku..._" perlahan-lahan dia merebahkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya yang dilipat diatas meja.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata tak sadar kalau dia ketiduran.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"....uh...?"

Hinata perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, kini sinar matahari yang terang benderang telah menjadi senja berwarna orange yang hampir terlihat seperti lautan emas....hari sudah sore, dan Hinata masih berada ditempat yang sama.

"yak ampun... aku keti..." ketika Hinata mau bangkit dari kursinya, dia terkejut ketika melihat setangkai bunga matahari berada didepan mejanya. Bunga matahari yang tinggi dan memiliki kelopak yang sempurna.

Hinata mengamati bunga itu untuk sesaat, perasaan tak ada bunga matahari tadi...apakah ada orang yang menaruhnya disana? Berarti dia melihat Hinata tertidur di meja? Hinata jadi semakin kaget ketika dia melihat ada sebuah kertas kecil terikat dibatang bunga itu, dia langsung membuka dan membacanya...

Hinata jadi semakin terkejut ketika melihat isinya...

'_selamat ulang tahun.'_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X..XX..XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X..X.**

Ada seseorang yang masih mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Hinata dengan cepat melihat kesekeliling ruang kelas, namun tidak ada siapapun disana. Siapakah orang yang telah memberikannya bunga matahari ini?

"ah...kurasa, dia masih belum terlalu jauh...!" Hinata bergegas pergi keluar ruangan sambil membawa bunga matahari itu, dia berlari menuruni tangga sekolah, dengan harapan orang yang telah memberikannya bunga itu masih ada....yah, walaupun dia tak tahu Siapa orang itu.

Ketika sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, Hinata bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, apa yang kau lakukan? Kok belum pulang?" Tanya gadis berambut pink dan bermata hijau itu.

"Sa..Sakura-chan, a...ano..." Hinata tak dapat berbicara dengan baik karena nafasnya tersenggal, dia berlari dari ruang kelasnya yang terletak dilantai dua sampai kedepan gerbang.

Sakura melihat ada setangkai bunga matahari ditangan Hinata. "aa, bunga matahari... maknanya sangat indah sekali."

"makna...?" Tanya Hinata, perlahan-lahan dia mulai bisa untuk mengontrol nafasnya.

"ya, bunga matahari bermakna _'aku perduli padamu._' Atau lebih tepatnya _'aku memperhatikanmu_'. Sesuai sekali ya." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Hinata tertegun. Dia tak tahu kalau makna bunga yang dia temukan diatas mejanya itu...cukup membuatnya terenyuh.

"terima kasih, Sakura-chan!" Hinata langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang bingung melihat Hinata terlihat buru-buru sekali.

Hinata sendiri tak mengerti mengapa dia terus berlari, dia tak mengerti alasan mengapa dia terus berlari...apakah mencari orang yang telah memberikannya bunga itu? Hinata bahkan tak mengetahui siapa dia. Tiba-tiba...

"Hinata." Suara seseorang yang dia kenal memanggilnya, Hinata langsung berhenti berlari ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Shino-kun!" ya, yang memanggilnya adalah Aburame Shino, dia sedang berdiri dibawah pohon rindang besar, dia hampir tak terlihat disana.

"buru-buru sekali, Apakah kau mau pulang?" Tanya Shino, wajahnya tak terlalu terlihat disebabkan tudung jaket dan kerah jaketnya yang tinggi. Ekspressi wajahnya juga susah untuk ditebak, karena dia memakai kacamata hitam yang tak pernah lepas dari depan kedua matanya.

"y-ya, begitulah, Shino-kun!" Jawab Hinata, dia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"hm...dan nampaknya kau baru saja membeli bunga." Kata Shino.

"o-oh? Bunga matahari ini... aku tidak membelinya, aku menemukannya diatas meja kelasku..." ucap Hinata sambil melihat bunga matahari yang masih dia gengam dengan erat.

"oh, begitu.... hm...kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, Hinata." Tanpa banyak omong, Shino pergi berjalan menjauhi Hinata. "ya, hati-hati dijalan, Shino-kun!" balas Hinata sebelum dia kembali berlari.

"....hmph. nampaknya dia menyukai bunga itu." Dibalik kerah bajunya, Shino tersenyum. Ternyata Hinata menyukai bunga matahari pemberiannya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Bokutachi aru Mono, **_**Paku Romi **_ Ueki Hosouku)

**MATTGASM:** iya...bisa-bisa ajah ya, nyasar ke pandom naru.... XP yaa...saiah cukup doyan sama pair ini...dan juga sama sunflower! xD Ah, maap ya kalo jelek! m(_ _)m tapi itu bunga susah banget buat ditanem di daerah gersang kaya Jakarta begini ye... TT____TT; RnR!


End file.
